Just Smile
by All we are is skin and bones
Summary: Sam Puckett's life is falling apart around her. Her mother's an abusive drunk, she's failing at school, and she hates herself. No one knows this because everyday she fakes a smile, but how long can she keep it up for?
1. Chapter 1

**General POV**

Sam Puckett curled up in the backseat of the car as the harsh rain hit the windows. Her teary eyes stared intently at the black battered phone in her hand. Her knees pressed against her chest while her free hand gripped her ankle. It's hard not to cry when you're heading back to hell. Now that summer break was over it was time to head back home.

**Sam's POV**

My room. That's the only thing I've missed. I empty my case on the floor, and kick all the clothes over to near my drawers. Who needs it to be clean anyway? I grab my laptop from under my bed and turn my stereo on full blast. I could do homework for tomorrow, but what's the point in that. Everyone knows I'm going to fail at school anyway. I fail at everything.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out-of-place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understand you. Do you ever wanna run-" I hit the alarm and roll over to get back to sleep. Who cares about school? No one will even notice if I don't go. They wouldn't notice if I never went ever again. Just when I'm falling back to sleep someone knocks at the door.

"Get out of bed Sam! You have 10 minutes to get out of my house!" My mothers drunken voice yells through the door. "And I don't wanna see you back until you've got me something to drink. I'm out of cans"

That's all I'm useful for. Shoplifting. Everyone thinks I love being some rebel. They treat me like one of the guys, and they think I'm okay with it. When will they realize I'm not? I don't like being referred to like that.

**Authors Note: So this is my first story on fanfic and this is basically the prologue. It's will get more interesting, and I will bring other characters in soon. Please review if you think it's terrible leave constructive criticism, not just hate. Thanks for reading. - Megan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to miscellaneousmystery and The skittle eating polar bear for reviewing the first chapter :)**

**Sam's POV**

First day back at school. Girls hugging and jumping up and down as they see their friends for the first time after summer break. It's pathetic how cheery they are. You have the guys with their fist bumps and one-armed hugs greeting each other at the doors. Everyone seems so happy. I wonder what it's like to be truly happy...

"Sam!" My brunette friend screeched walking over and hugging me.

Fake smile time.

"Hey Carls..." I say as she continues to hug me "Thinking of letting go any time soon?"

"Sorry" Carly smiles letting go of me. "I've just not seen you all summer. How was it staying with your Uncle?"

"Good, I guess. How was your summer?"

"It was good. I met this guy..." Carly continues on to explain what seems like her perfect guy. Of course she met someone. She's always meeting guys. They're just all over her all the time. I'm just the pathetic best friend.

"Sam? Sam!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Carls. Tell me about this amazing guy again."

"Doesn't matter. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. This place. What's the point in school anyway?"

"I know you'd rather be at home in bed."

"True" I lie.

"But at least try to not get into trouble?"

**General POV**

Math class. The one place where everyone managed to feel confused over the same thing. Sams desk was in the back right corner. Sam never did try in class. Sometimes she spent the lesson daydreaming, making fantasies up in her head of what her life could be like. Dreaming about the perfect life, she knew that's the closest she'd ever come to being happy. Other times she spent the lesson drawing on her notepad. Just random little drawings some scribbled out. No one in the class really did any work. It wasn't the most advanced class.

**Sams POV**

I love the walk home from school. I'm not exactly a fan of exercise, but this walk is my favorite part of the day. All alone, earphones in, music on full blast. Carly wanted me to go around to hers after school, but I made an excuse up. My mum will get mad if I don't come straight home, and the shop closes at 6 and I need to get my mum something to drink. She'd go insane if I didn't get her anything.

**Freddie's POV**

"He asked me to go to the carnival with him. Can you believe it?" Carly grinned. "I can't believe he asked me. I mean we were talking but I didn't think he'd ask me out on a date. This is amazing. I can't wait. You think I should wear the pink dress? Or maybe I should wear the shorts and flowery top."

"Carly." I groan. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure. Sorry. I'm just so excited"

"I can tell. You told Sam about your date?" I ask.

"I tried telling her this morning about the guy, but she wasn't listening much. Then I was going to tell her about the date after school but she rushed out of class and I didn't get chance. I'll just call her later."

**Sam's POV**

"I'm home!" I yell walking through the front door.

"You got my stuff?" My mothers drunken voice replies.

"Yeah, I'll put it in the fridge."

I put the box of cans in the fridge and make my way up to my room. My moms boyfriend will be round soon, I don't want to risk running into him. Not after last time.

**Carly's POV**

"It was amazing, we had such a good time together. I think he really likes me"

"That's great Carly." Sam sighed.

"What's going on with you? I know you hate school but it's only the second day back and you're acting weird"

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm just tired."

Sam's POV

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm just tired." I lie.

Just as Carly's about to say something Freddie walks up to us. For the first time I'm actually glad to see him.

"Hey Carls, Demon."

"Nub." I reply.

"You two coming to class?" Freddie asks.

"No, we're just going to hang out here all day. What do you think?" I reply.

"Can't you just be nice for once? It was just a question." Freddie whines.

"Guys, come on" Carly interrupts.

"I am nice, just not to you." I smirk.

"Bye." Carly yells walking off from the argument.

"You're not nice to anyone, and you wonder why no one likes you."

Wow. Can't say that didn't hurt. Just as I'm about to walk away Sir walks up to us.

"You two. You're late. Detention. Tonight."

Great. That's all I need.

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe I've got detention. My mom's going to kill me. Why does Sam always find ways to get me into trouble? I'm dead when I get home.

**General POV**

Only two students in detention today. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Not speaking. Just the two of them.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Sam whispers, not taking her eyes away from the wall.

"What's up with you? Since when do you care so much about detention?"

"I just have places to be that's all, and because of you I'm not there."

"You can't blame me for this. You started it. You're the reason we're both here." He yells.

**Sam's POV**

Just give it up Sam. You're not going to make it home on time. This is all his fault. If he'd not started that stupid argument we wouldn't have been caught at the lockers after the bell and have ended up with detention. My Mom's literally going to kill me. I won't have time to go to the shop now, and she gets super angry when she has nothing to drink. I'm dead.

"Sam? Seriously, why do you look so scared?" He whispers.

"I'm not scared!" I yell. "Like I said, I have place to go and because of you I'm going to be late."

"Look, we only have a half hour left of detention and then we can go. Okay?"

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Half 5."

Great. What am I supposed to do now?

**General POV**

Slowly opening the front door, Sam prays that her Mom is passed out somewhere. Unfortunately she's not so lucky. Her Mom meets her at the other side of the door.

"Where have you been Sam?" She yells.

"I had detention. Sorry." Sam replies staring down at the ground.

"You got my stuff?" Pam spits.

"That shop was closed. I didn't have time."

"You didn't have time?" Pam yells. "What am I supposed to drink tonight? You useless piece of-"

"Pam?" Bills head peeps out from behind the door.

Bill is Pams boyfriend. He's perfect for her. Covered in tattoos, always drunk, just as aggressive as her.

"Is there a problem?" He continues.

"She didn't get us anything. Claims she didn't have time" Pam laughs.

"I really didn't have time. When I got out of school the shop had shut. I'm sorry. I'll just get you more tomorrow." Sam cried.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow's not good enough. What are we supposed to do tonight?" Pam yells.

"Calm down honey. It's okay. Sam knows the rules. She does something wrong she's punished. Right Sam?"

Sam nods along. It's too late to do anything. The only thing she can do now is get it over with. Fighting would just make it worse. Bill takes the shaking girls hand dragging her up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

"That'll teach her" Pam laughs to herself, walking back into the lounge.

Authors note: Well, that was quite a long chapter. If you have any suggestions on the story or some constructive criticism just review. I'd love to know what you think of this. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Obviously only if people are reading :P. - Megan :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to** **miscellaneousmystery, Monica Kyler, and Fanfiction of the dead for your reviews and advice! :)**

Sam was never as tough as everyone thought. She may have a hard hit, but sometimes it's not enough. Physical strength was never enough to get her out of these situations. No matter how hard she would fight, she was always the one to lose. Sometimes she didn't even try to fight back, it always ended the same anyway. Sam Curled up in a ball in bed, crying herself to sleep. It's hard to sleep when you're in so much pain. When you're asleep you dream, and everything can go the way you want. No one can stop you because it's in your mind. She could dream about a perfect life. One without her Mom and Bill, where she was happy. That's all she really wanted, to be happy.

Sam walks into school the next day wearing a hoody zipped up to the top, and the hood hung loosely over her head. The only way to cover any evidence of last night. She had to wake up a half hour earlier than normal to cover the bruises on her jaw line with make up. The rest aren't visible. Carly stood by the lockers with Freddie having a casual conversation. Sam puts on her fake smile and walks over to them ignoring the pain in her ribs she gets when walking.

"Hey Sam" Carly greets Sam as she walks up to them. "Why's your hood up? It's not raining..."

Sam quickly knocks her hood off her head, hoping their not suspicious.

"What lesson have we got first?" Sam asks, hoping to change the subject.

"History." Carly answers. "Have you done the homework?"

"Sam? Homework?" Freddie laughs.

"When did we get homework?" Sam asks.

Freddie quietly laughs to himself and walks away.

"We got the homework yesterday Sam. We had to do some research for todays lesson."

"'Can I just copy yours?"

"You can't always copy my work. You promised me you'd at least try to do well this year."

"I am trying" Sam defends.

"So why didn't you do the homework? You went home after detention, you obviously had time to do it"

"I was busy!"

"Doing what? Sleeping? Eating? You know this year is important Sam, and I don't want you to fail."

"Me neither" Sam sighs walking away from Carly.

Walking straight out of the school doors, down the street, not even glancing backwards, Sam makes her way out. She can't go home because Pam and Bill will be there, and there's no where else to go. Sam keeps walking until she reaches a bench. Tired and out of breath she sits down for a rest while figuring out what to do now. Sam just hugs her knees and curls up on the bench using her bag as a pillow. It's the best she's got for the moment.

A couple of hours pass and Sam is still resting on the bench. It's not comfy enough to sleep, but it's a good place to just rest.

"Sam?" A low voice whispers.

Sam opens her eyes to see Freddie stood above, looking over her.

"Sam? What are you doing out here? Why'd you leave school?"

"What time is it?" Sam asks.

"almost 4. Have you been out here all day?"

"No." She lies. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Going home. I was driving past and saw you so I pulled up. You want a ride home?"

"No. I'm fine" Sam lies.

"You don't look so good."

"Thanks." Sam smirks.

"Go get in the car. You can't stay out here."

"I'm fine Nub."

"Sam!"

"Fine." Sam sighs walking towards the car.

**Authors Note: This is a short chapter and it might have a few grammar mistakes because I wrote it in the car on the way to Ed Sheerans concert last night (Yay for Ed Sheeran!). I did try to make it less confusing with the POV's since a few people gave me advice on that saying it was confusing them since it changed a lot, so this whole chapters in general POV. Thank you for all the advice it really helps me write chapters. So just keep leaving me ideas and I'll upload as soon as possible. Thank you :) - Megan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Bori-Seddieforever, Friends4ever55 and Monica Kyler for your reviews! :)**

** General POV**

The drive was awkward. Neither Freddie or Sam spoke the whole way. After around 20 minutes of driving Freddie pulls up.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asks looking up at bushwell plaza.

"Well you said you didn't want a ride home."

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna come to Carly's."

"Then come to mine."

"With crazy there? No thanks."

"She's not here. She'll be at work."

"Fine." Sam sighs, getting out of the car and heading into the building.

"You want anything to drink?" Freddie asks heading into the kitchen as Sam heads straight to the couch.

"No, I'm good" Sam replies leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"Why are you so tired?" Freddie asks. Sam just shrugs. "You wanna go take a nap?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, you know where my room is. Go ahead"

Sam smiles and walks out of the room leaving Freddie alone.

**Sams POV**

I wake up to the smell of food. What's he cooking now? I climb out of Freddie's insanely comfy bed and make my way into the main room. Freddie's stood in the kitchen, setting some plates up on the table.

"What are you cooking?" I ask

"I thought I'd cook us some dinner for when you woke up." He replies. " Pizza okay?"

"That depends." I reply. "what kind of pizza is it?"

"It has all the meat you can think of on it."

"Good choice" I laugh sitting on one of the chairs at the table. "What time is it?" I ask, as Freddie starts putting the pizza out on some plates.

"It's half 6." Freddie replies placing two plates down on the table and sitting across from me.

"Great." I reply.

Pam and Bill will have probably gone out, since it's the weekend, and I forgot my key this morning.

"What's up?" Freddie asks.

"I'm late home. I'll probably be locked out now. That's great. Have I really been asleep that long?"

"Yeah. What about your key?"

"I forgot it this morning. I was in a rush."

"Well, it's the weekend. Why don't you stay at Carly's?"

"Yeah, I'll go over there later."

I need to talk to Carly anyway after this morning. She probably hates me, just like everyone else does.

**General POV**

Carly sat in her room doing her homework. What an exciting Friday night, right? Sam opens Carly's door and nervously walks in, staying by the door.

"Hey..." Sam whispers.

"Hi..." Carly replies.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I was just in a bad mood."

"It's okay. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Carly smiles walking over to Sam and hugs her.

"I care about you Sam, and we both know this year is important at school."

"Carly" Sam whines. "Can we not talk about this now. I have other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Carly asks.

"Nothing. Just... Stuff. Can we please just not talk about it?"

"Fine." Carly finally give up.

"So, can I stay here tonight?" Sam asks.

"Sure. Spencer won't mind."

"Thanks."

They spend the rest of the night hanging out in Carly's room watching films.

**Carly's POV**

"Sam." I whisper looking down at the sleeping girl in my bed. "Sam!" I say a little louder until she begins to wake up.

"Carly? What are you doing? It's early." She moans turning over.

"What's that?" I ask gently touching the purple and black mark on Sam's jaw. As I touch Sam she jumps up eyes wide open.

"It's nothing. I just walked into a door."

Does she really expect me to believe that? I'm not that stupid.

"What about the ones on your arms? Your sleeves rolled up while you were sleeping and I saw other bruises. What are they?"

"Nothing."

"Sam."

"They're nothing. I swear. I just got in a little fight with some random person. Please drop it."

"Okay."

It's not like Sam. Normally when she gets in fights she tells everyone because she's proud. She doesn't hide bruises with make up and lie about it.

**Sam's POV**

Stupid Sam. Why didn't you cover them better? I should have known the make up would wipe of my face over night. Also, that was a terrible lie. 'I walked into a door' who would believe that. No one. Let's just hope she drops this.

**Authors Note: So it's another short chapter, sorry :( I was planning to write a longer chapter this weekend but then I got loads of music coursework to do. I'll upload really soon. Keep reviewing and if you have any advice please don't be shy. Thanks. -Megan :)**


End file.
